Son Shinji
by Baronvonblack
Summary: Everyone seems to be making DBZ crossovers, so it's time I had a crack at it. Come and have a look, it's actually not that bad.


A/N: Just a little pet project of mine. Don't really care about how it's received, but a way of combining my fanaticism for both EVA and DBZ into one.

-------

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Goku chanted, firing his signature attack at his opponent in the Gravity Room.

Shinji, still flying backwards from the previous attack, jerked his body around and cupped his hands together, gathering a ball of blue energy.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Shinji yelled, firing the same attack back at the Saiyan.

The two beams collided with monstrous force, each user trying to wrestle for dominance.

Goku, being stronger and more experienced, was easily able to push back Shinji's beam.

As both beams came close to Shinji's fingertips and his struggle proved ultimately futile, he tried a more drastic move. "KAIOKEN!"

Suddenly, a blazing red aura appeared around the 14-year old boy as he gained a new surge of power, forcing it out.

The ball of energy in Shinji's cupped hands became bigger, before it flared across his Kamehameha Wave, pushing Goku's back.

Goku grinned as a red aura appeared around him also. "Kaioken!"  
Shinji's move was to no avail, and as Goku powered up his attack grew dangerously close to him once more.

The boy's eyes widened in shock as he let go of his beam, barely leaping out of the way as both beams blew into the wall behind them.

It was a good thing that the Gravity Room was now advanced enough to absorb energy, or else there would be a major crisis on their hands – being a lady by the name of Bulma.

Shinji growled as a white aura flared around him, turning red as he powered up. "Kaioken…times ten!"

With that said he charged forward, attacking Goku ferociously with a flurry of punches and kicks, blurring all around the two as the older Saiyan returned them.

It seemed to be quite even until Goku punched into Shinji's stomach.

"Agh!" Shinji gasped, as the breath was quite literally sucked out of him.

Goku followed with a spinning kick to his head, whacking him across the ear and sending him speeding across and crashing into the wall.

"Ouch…" Shinji struggled up, rubbing his head. "That'll leave a mark…"

Before Shinji got back into his fighting stance, a definitive thumping from outside the Gravity Room was heard.

But what was more definitive than that was the voice of a certain angry prince. _"Will you two hurry up! Other people need to use the Gravity Room too you know!"  
_Shinji laughed. They had been fighting for over two hours, but that was enough for him to be bruised and bleeding, and his gi ripped in several places.

Not that he was sharing all the beating – he had managed to get some hits on Goku as well, although because they were starting to go into full power (at this level anyway) he had been finding it hard to keep up and had to use Kaioken a few times to give him the edge he needed.

"I guess this means we have to go all out," Shinji chuckled before a wind picked up furiously around him. Giving a short yell, his white aura turned yellow and his hair spiked up and became golden.

Shinji opened his turquoise eyes and grinned. "Time to even the playing field."

"Not exactly," Goku's hair flashed up as his Super Saiyan transformation took almost an instant. "You still don't have enough mastery over Super Saiyan to fight at its full potential without wearing out quickly."

"That doesn't mean I won't win," Shinji said as he powered up, the yellow aura blazing around him like fire. "Let's do this!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

-------

Vegeta was outside, flipping through a magazine and grumbling to himself as he waited for them to finish their spar.

Finally he lost it. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He shouted, leaping up. "THEY'VE BEEN IN THERE ALMOST FOUR HOURS!"

"Vegeta stop yelling!" Bulma snapped as she came in. "You take four times as long! For once don't be so selfish!"

Vegeta grumbled again as he sat down, finding no comeback to that.

As if timed perfectly, the door to the Gravity Room opened and both of the battered warriors stumbled out, arms around each other's shoulders to help them walk.

Bulma was the first to talk. "So, how was it?"

"It was great!" Goku exclaimed. "At first he wasn't able to keep up with me but after we transformed to Super Saiyan he was able to use strategy to compensate for the difference in power."

Shinji laughed, scratching his head. "Well, not always strategy. Using the Kaioken at Super Saiyan is really draining…"

"But it was incredible!" Goku said again. "You must have been really determined to beat me. From the attacks you were using, you must have been training with…well basically everyone I know!"  
At this Bulma turned to frown at Vegeta.

Seeing her frown, the Saiyan prince could only smirk in satisfaction.

"It was only after I went to Super Saiyan 2 before I could beat you!" Goku chuckled. "I guess I'll have to watch my back," he added as a joke.

Vegeta stood up with approval.

Originally he had been disapproving of Shinji, especially after he called Shenron and wished to become half-Saiyan.

But over time he grew a grudging respect for the kid, not as fellow Saiyans but warriors with a determination to become stronger and better fighters.

Both battered warriors sat down on a nearby bench. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Unless I somehow reach Super Saiyan 4, which is impossible due to my half-blood, don't count yourself out yet," Shinji replied. "But don't worry, I've nearly reached Super Saiyan 2. It might be interesting the next time we spar."

"Sorry Shinji, but the next time might be a while away."

Shinji turned around. "Kibito Kai!" he exclaimed. "It's sure been a while!"

"It has, hasn't it," the fused form of Supreme Kai and Kibito said.

His face hardened. "It's time, isn't it?"

The Kai nodded. "Yes, it is. Your father sent you a letter. It's time to save your world."

-------

Shinji had one more day in this world before he would return to do what he was meant to do.

And for that last day…PARTY!  
He woke up in his normal room in the Son house, excited but also a little sad about the party and leaving the day after.

This place was where he truly belonged…where his real family was.

Getting up, he slipped on his fighting gi, walking out into the kitchen.

"Oh, Shinji!" Chi-Chi was at the kitchen table chopping some carrots, turning to acknowledge him. "You're a little early today, do you want to help cook breakfast again?"

Shinji had found one of his major passions was for cooking.

Thankfully Chi-Chi was an excellent cook, and with her guidance and helping out with meals sometimes had turned him into a fair cook himself.

"Yeah that'll be great!" Shinji said as he grabbed an apron.

Within a few minutes the two of them had began cooking, and a delicious smell was filling the kitchen.

"Now, make sure not to put too much spice in this time, you remember Goku has a sensitive tongue…"

"…Right…" Shinji focused as he sprinkled just enough of the bottle's contents onto the meat.

An hour later, they had prepared a huge feast, enough to feed an army.

Or a pack of three hungry Saiyans: namely Shinji, Goten and Goku.

As they finished up and the rest of the house woke up and breakfast began… it ended soon after.

"Wow!" Goku panted, holding a full belly. "I've never been so full before!"

Goten was also as such. "Man mum, that was great! I've never had so much in my life before!"

Chi-Chi began to blush at this. "Oh stop it you two…besides I also had Shinji to thank for this…"

Shinji was sitting at the end of the other table, in his own little world of bliss before snapping out of it once his name was called. "Huh? Oh…it was nothing."

-------

"Hey guys, they're here!" Krillin exclaimed as he pointed to several specks in the sky.

Those specks were, of course, Goku (who was holding Chi-Chi), Goten and Shinji.

As the three of them landed (well four), the rest of the gang cheered.

Everyone was here – even Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe and amazingly Piccolo and Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Don't you have an earth to guard Dende?" Shinji asked with a frown as he walked into Capsule Corps.

Dende laughed. "Don't worry, the earth can do for one day without me."

"Now everyone's here…" Oolong began.

"…LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" Roshi finished with happiness.

-------

The party involved a massive pig-out competition with all of the Saiyans involved.

"YAY!" Goku squealed with childish delight as he finished the last piece of turkey just before Vegeta and Gohan finished. "I won!"

A noticeable vein had appeared on Vegeta's forehead. _Damn it, why does Kakarot have to beat me at everything?  
_Shinji laughed heartily. "Congratulations Goku!"

After this there was the socialisation time as it had been a while before they had reunited like this, and plenty could be shared.

"So Shinji… what will you do once you've returned to your own world?" Piccolo asked.

Shinji pondered this for a moment. "Well, the first thing I need to do is see my father. I know that my world's in some sort of crisis, so I'll see what I can do to help."

Piccolo nodded. "When I was your first mentor when you came here, you surpassed all my expectations. You were doing worse than Gohan in living outdoors for when he started training, and even when we started sparring although you showed some talent your progress was slow."

Shinji nodded. "I remember."

"But I was surprised by your determination, and eventually you finally were able to overcome your fears and surpassed me."

Shinji laughed, rubbing the back of his head in the typical Son fashion. "Well, I do have my Saiyan genes to thank for that."

"Even without them, you would have become a strong warrior," Piccolo finished.

The 14-year old nodded, knowing this was an exchange between mentor, his first mentor, and student. Piccolo was acknowledging that he was a better fighter.

"But it doesn't mean I'm invincible." Shinji smiled. "Train hard and I'll do the same, and we'll see what happens in our next spar."

Piccolo smirked. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey you two!" A voice broke into their exchange as Gohan came into view. "Come on, it's time for you to receive your presents Shinji!"  
This took the young half-Saiyan by surprise. "Presents?"

-------

"Wow!" Shinji gasped as he received a bulging bag. "So many senzu beans?"

"This'll be able to last you for a while wherever you're going," the wise cat grinned.

The next present came from Chi-Chi. "Whoa…a recipe book?" Shinji asked as he flipped through the massive book. "This contains all your recipes!"

"Exactly," Chi-Chi said. "You've more than proved yourself as a cook, and I had to give someone all my recipes. After all, I can't live forever can I?"

The next came from Gohan.

"Whoa…wow…" Shinji drew the exquisite sword, waving it around and watching the blade gleam in the light.

"It was Future Trunk's sword," Gohan explained. "After he came out of the Time Chamber he no longer needed it, so he gave it to me before he left for his own time. I repaired it and now it's stronger – not even dad could break it."

"Really that strong?" Shinji slipped it back into its sheath. "I'm not sure I can…"

Gohan interrupted quickly. "Don't worry about it – it's better than letting it gather dust on the wall in our living room, and I've had more than my fair share of fighting so I've no need for it."

Shinji slipped the strap over him and fixed it to his back. Somehow it felt right there. "Thank you."

"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped. "Your present, NOW!"

The prince growled. "YOU said you would give it to him!"

"NO, I've got my own present. Give it, NOW!"

"Damn it, woman…" Vegeta grumbled as he gave a box to him.

Shinji opened it, and to the surprise of everyone there was a suit of Saiyan armour in there.

"Wow, Vegeta…I don't know what to say."

"You've proven yourself as a true Saiyan, boy," Vegeta crossed his arms together. "The fact that you were able to match Kakarot proves this. And so you deserve your own armour."

As Shinji marveled at it, he looked at the seal on the chest.

Knowing of his Saiyan heritage and culture, Shinji gasped. "But Vegeta…this means…"

"If we had time I would perform the proper ceremony," Vegeta said. "But you've proved yourself worthy of Saiyan blood, and so it would be improper not for you to receive Elite status."

From Bulma, he received several capsules. "When you're old enough to drive, the first one's your car, the second's your Gravity Room and the last is a portable house."

"Wow thanks!" Shinji gawked. He was completely surprised he was receiving so much from the people he called family!

Goku and Master Roshi had given him his own fighting gi that was modeled exactly after Goku's in every detail.

Even Piccolo had given him a set of ankle and wrist weights. He had also explained that they were magic and every time he became stronger they would become heavier.

"That's incredible Piccolo! Where did you get them from?"

Piccolo smiled mysteriously, telling Shinji he wasn't going to reveal his secret so soon.

Once he had received all of his presents, Shinji stood up. "Thank you so much all you guys! When I came here at first I was just a child with no direction, but because of you all I can't believe where I am now! Be assured that once I'm finished I'm going to come back here!"  
All of them gave him a round of applause.

It was at this time that Kibito Kai showed up. "Ready to go now, Shinji?"

"Wait…" Shinji closed his eyes, transforming his fighting gi into a plain white shirt and black pants, also grabbing his bag filled with his presents and his personal items. "Now I'm ready."

"Alright, grab hold of my arm."

As Shinji did he gave his parting words to his family. "Train hard you guys and don't worry – I'll be back!"

-------

They flashed into the city of Tokyo-3.

"Wow…" Shinji said, looking up. "It's pretty big!"

"Once you've finished here Shinji I'll know, and I'll come and take you back," Kibito Kai said. With that he bowed, disappearing out of sight.

He looked at the letter his father had given him, as well as the photo. "What a weird lady…anyway, I wonder what's happening."

He turned around to see a strange, blue-haired girl in the distance.

_Funny…I can't sense her ki._

Within a moment she had simply disappeared.

_Weird. A spirit of some sort?_

Suddenly, a metallic groan could be heard, and Shinji picked up on a strange ki signature – not strong, but unlike any he had ever felt.

"What's that?"

-------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. Please R and R! I enjoy feedback! Don't worry the rest of my stories are NOT DEAD!


End file.
